


3,2,1

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Tyler meets Josh. He already likes Josh.





	

Brendon and Josh had been friends for 3 years.  
Tyler and Brendon had been friends for 2 weeks.

"Hey I have this friend named Josh I'd think you'd like him." 

Tyler smiled. He liked the name Josh.

"Hi my name is Josh."

"Tyler." They shook hands. Josh had pink hair piercings and tatoos. He liked it.

Tyler and Josh had only knew each other for 1 minute. Tyler already liked Josh.


End file.
